


With Love and In Love

by Callistoknjoon



Series: Our family of three, and maybe more. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoning of a child, Adopted Children, Children, Disastrous flirt Kuroo Tetsurou, Family, Fluff, M/M, Single Parent Tsukishima Kei, Single Parents, child neglect ?, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistoknjoon/pseuds/Callistoknjoon
Summary: Tsukishima found an abandoned stroller at the amusement park.——————Around almost two years or so later, Kuroo Tetsurou was going through his daily routine. Everything seemed normal to him. There was a young couple that would jog together, a group of maybe 15-year-olds hanging by the outdoor gym equipment which were finally being used correctly thanks to him. There were the old couple and their seemingly old friends sitting at the gazebo playing some board games.And finally the tall blond man and a kid.Wait.A blond man and a kid?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Our family of three, and maybe more. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134887
Comments: 28
Kudos: 199





	With Love and In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I love single dad tsukki.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! 
> 
> A demon took over me and i finished writing this whole thing in just a few hours lmao /crying noises/
> 
> If you see any typos, no you didn’t.

**Hello, Tobio  
  
**

He doesn’t want to be here in the first place. The sun is scorching, the air is dense and humid. Not to mention the screams he is going to hear later.

The amusement park. It never really amuses him. Dangerous rides, sweaty people, hours of standing in line, the number of children that will stare at him because apparently, he is too damn tall for his own good.

But he couldn’t say no when his friends (friends as in Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi) excitedly told him that they got tickets for a day at the park. But really, who could say no to that?

Nonetheless, that’s how the 25-year-old found himself in the car heading towards the dreaded amusement park.

11:00 am

The gates of the park slid open and Hinata dashed toward the first ride he saw. There’s not a big crowd in the morning so Tsukishima can only sigh a sigh of relief although he knew for a fact that it wouldn’t last long. Maybe by the time they get down from the ride, the park will be swarmed with humans.

To his surprise, there was no crowd forming anywhere near the entrance. The lines for the popular rides were not as long as he would expect.

_Well, today might just be his lucky day_

12:00 pm

Maybe it _was_ his lucky day. The weather forecast was wrong, but in a good way. The sun wasn’t shining as brightly as predicted and the temperature was not too hot. Just enough for him to break a sweat but somehow the wind blows perfectly for him to not be bothered by it.

Plus, Yachi miraculously had a portable fan with her and she let Tsukishima use it. They were only a quarter through the park and the group was already hungry. Sensing no large group of people will barge in through the gate, they decided to have a little snack.

Hinata bought him a questionably long stick of churros and Tsukishima thought it is nice sometimes to go out with his friends and let loose.

1:00 pm

Turns out, their little snack break turned into a full scavenger hunt. All of it is thanks to one of the staff from the snack vendor. Hinata and Yachi were aesthetic when the staff told them that there’s a limited cotton candy burrito somewhere in the park.

Tsukishima guessed that the employees were already used to kids pampering and begging them with puppy dogs eyes. Because Hinata and Yachi could not, for the love of god, make the employee tell them where the stall is.

For a solid fifty minutes, Tsukishima let himself be dragged across the damn park. All the way to the back to search for that cotton candy burrito. They went on one ride but Tsukishima didn’t join in so he walked around the whole time.

_1:50 pm_

They didn’t find the stall however, they found another stall that sold a bucket — a large bucket of soft cookies and cold glasses of milk.

2:30 pm

They managed to ride a not-so-extreme ride since they have eaten so much sugar and had a little time processing everything. 

On their way back to the front of the park to start again because they missed out on a lot of rides, Tsukishima saw a boy— no older than three, maybe younger, sitting quietly in a stroller. Tsukishima paid no mind since the kid was looking fine and his parents were maybe somewhere else doing stuff. 

So Tsukishima walked along.

3:30 pm

After going on every single ride on the right side of the park, the group stopped again to have their lunch. Tsukishima was probably going to have to run an extra mile tomorrow. He ate more sugary stuff than he would in a month.

_3:45 pm_

The stroller wasn’t there anymore. Tsukishima stopped being curious.

4:30 pm

On god, Tsukishima’s stomach will empty itself if his friends drag him to another roller coaster again.

5:30 pm

The park closes at seven, the group went for another round of rides while Tsukishima sat half of it out. 

He saw the stroller again and it’s not by the benches like last time. It was behind the bushes. 

Tsukishima doesn’t know why, but his heart raced. He was washed with worry. _Maybe the parents went somewhere._ That was what Tsukishima tried to tell himself. 

6:30 pm

The group promised that it would be their last ride before the park closes. Tsukishima couldn’t pay any attention to his friends. They were on the very top of the Ferris wheel and Tsukishima consciousness would not let him take his eyes off of the stroller that he could see from where he was.

_Who in their right mind would leave a child like that?_

“Tsukishima? Earth to Tsukishima.” Yamaguchi’s voice snapped him out of his trance.

“Sorry, were you saying something?” Yamaguchi didn’t reply, he just furrowed his brows at his friend. 

“You feel okay? What were you looking at?” Kageyama asked across from him.

“Nothing. Just feel a little sick.”

_6:40 pm_

They were ready to leave but Tsukishima held them back, saying that he had left something. It was weird. Because all of their things were in the locker. 

Tsukishima rushes to where the stroller is. He only looked from afar, afraid that he would scare the child. He could see the kid sleeping, his chest rose up and down calmly. Tsukishima wanted to wait until exactly 7:00 pm.

_6:50 pm_

His phone rang and Yachi’s contact popped up on his screen.

“We need to go, Tsukki.” Yachi’s voice was laced with worry.

“Yeah, but could you guys come here for a moment?”

“Where are you?”

“By the merry-go-round.”

“All right.”

The time on his phone turned 6:51 pm and there was still no sign of parents looking for a child coming his way.

Tsukishima walked towards the stroller and took a look at the child’s face.

His heart clenched.

_6:55 pm_

The group of friends arrived seemingly out of breath. Their eyes widened with curiosity when they saw their friend crouching beside a stroller they have never seen.

“Whose kid is this?” Tsukishima couldn’t remember exactly who asked the question. 

“I don’t know. He’s been here all day.”

“And you didn’t tell us?”

“I thought the parents would look for him.”

_6:57 pm_

An employee approached them and told them that it was time for them to leave. One look at the stroller and five worried faces, the employee understood what was happening. 

So the six, make it seven including the child, waited for another three more minutes.

The clock struck seven.

7:30 pm

They should have been in their car. They should have been in their car and on their way home. But the five of them stood around the office with the stroller in the middle of them. 

Tsukishima was the one that insisted on waiting. 

He doesn’t have to, truly. Waiting until the closing time and even noticing the stroller was more than enough. But Tsukishima somehow couldn’t let go. He couldn’t leave. Not when the small hand was miraculously holding onto his finger tightly. He needed to see the face or faces that left someone precious in such a dangerous place.

_7:50 pm_

The employees returned. They said that they have emptied the park, there was no one left. 

Tsukishima’s heart dropped. The child stirred awake and Tsukishima heard the rustling of papers. 

How could he not think about checking everything thoroughly?

He took the paper out from behind the boy, heart heavy with dread. If this paper was what he thought it was, he was going to lose it.

He did lose it, a little.

_To, whomever that found my Tobio._

_God, you would think that I’m horrible. Leaving a child, a precious little one of my own in such a place. I couldn’t even imagine apologising, I do not have the right to._

_Little Tobio is two. He just turned two. I had to let him go because of circumstances I cannot disclose. I couldn’t leave him at the centre again, because of some reasons. I thought if I wanted to let him go, I want it to be where it’s filled with fun and excitement. This wasn’t easy for me to decide. I loved him with all my heart, and all of my being._

_Please give little Tobio a life that he would love, a birthdate that he would cherish, a family that would love and support him in everything he does and take care of him._

_I have included some money, enough to buy Tobio’s necessities (what he eats, drinks, wears, they are all inside the bag under this stroller) and a little more so you could take Tobio under your wings._

_Please take care of my angel, I beg you._

Tsukishima didn’t realise he was crying until Kageyama took the paper from him to read it. Yamaguchi pulled him into a hug. 

_7:58 pm_

The manager told the group of friends that the matter will be handled by them and they could all go home. They said that they will need to look at camera footage and make some reports.

Tsukishima walked out of the office with a heavy heart. It doesn’t feel right, there was an awful taste on his tongue. He couldn’t bear leaving Tobio all alone.

Without thinking, he was walking back towards where tobio was. Telling the manager that he wanted to shelter him until they had done whatever they needed to do and if possible, he might just take Tobio as his own.

The manager looked at him, shocked. But their expressions softened and agreed. They took all of the five friends’ contacts and addresses to ensure the child’s safety.

The four friends were in a trance as they watched Tsukishima, the Tsukishima who couldn’t care less about who was and wasn’t in class when they were in high school, who avoided every teacher that was looking for someone to look after their child for _five_ minutes. 

The same Tsukishima was talking about adopting a child and taking home someone they met in just one day.

8:20 pm

His knees felt a little weak, but he wanted nothing else but to hold the child; to have him in his arms.

Tsukishima lifted the boy from his stroller and brought him closer to his chest.

  
“ _Hello, Tobio.”_

**Welcome, Tobio**

9:00 pm

Tsukishima thanked every moon he knows the name of because there was a hospital nearby. The manager was trailing behind them with their car. 

Tobio was surprisingly quiet the entire ride and Tsukishima was thankful that no one brought up the fact that there were two Tobios in the car.

11:00 pm 

It was the most tiring two hours of his life but everything paid off when they said that Tobio is good to go.

11:00 pm, exactly a year after the amusement park

_That was a lucky day after all, huh._

Tsukishima thought to himself as he brushed Tobio’s hair to sleep. 

They just celebrated his third birthday.

**Hello, Kuroo Tetsurou**

Almost every day, almost. He would be at the neighbourhood’s park in the evening. Mornings were too lonely for him to be there alone plus, his little friends would not be up and about then.

Day 1

He would start his routine as soon as the clock strikes five. Jogging along the pedestrian lane and greeting the old lady who would always be watering her potted plants by the window. Then he would turn to the corner and go inside the cafe to say hi to their dog.

Then, for around half an hour he would continue until he was back at the park. He wasn't alone anymore because Takeru would run up to him gleefully with a ball in hand. He would play catch with Takeru accompanied by Takeru’s mother’s watchful eyes.

His routine continued with Daisuke, Kazuya and Haru joining in on the fun. Their little game of catch will soon turn into a game of tag. 

Everything seems to be like how it usually was. There was a young couple that would jog together, a group of maybe 15-year-olds hanging by the outdoor gym equipment which were finally being used correctly thanks to him. There were the old couple and their seemingly old friends sitting at the gazebo playing some board games.

And finally the tall blond man and a kid. 

_Wait.  
_ _A blond man and a kid?_

Kuroo hasn’t seen the two before. Maybe they were just here for a visit.

Day 4

A visit that was 4 days long? After three days without seeing the two, Kuroo saw them by the sandpit. The blond dude was patting down a sandhill with a soft smile and the little kid was beaming with joy.

Kuroo paid them no mind, or so he thought. He was still thinking that there was no way that he doesn’t know someone so beautiful lives around his neighbourhood.

It’s not that he was curious, but he purposely walked beside the sandpit and heard a tiny voice — two soft and tiny voices

“Darling, let's go home?”  
“Okay, daddy.”

He stopped in his tracks. Home? So they live here but who were those two?

Day 15

Kuroo doesn’t know if he was out of luck or something, but during a whole week or so, he never saw the pretty blond guy and the kid of his.

But as they say, there’s always light at the end of the tunnel because he saw the two again, at the sandpit, again.

This time, Kuroo decided he wanted to break his routine. He sat on the bench closest to the sandpit, instead of playing with the rowdy kids in the middle of the park. He does it definitely to study the two, the blond man in particular.

“Daddy, can I go to your work again tomorrow?”

“Tobio, you go there every day, darling.” The man laughed and Kuroo thought he had been blessed by the heavens and everything else in there. It was the prettiest laugh that suits the prettiest face he has ever seen.

There was silence until the child, now he knows the name, spoke up, “I wanna see uncle Tobio.”

Kuroo was confused. Two Tobio? Why would someone name their kid a name of someone they knew. 

Kuroo started to play detective.

Day 24

Over nine long and excruciating days he found out that about a month ago, someone moved into the house above the cafe by the second street. 

The cafe that is a few streets away from his house which explained why he never noticed the tall blond person moving in. That was not the vital piece of information though. 

The most important discovery was that the blond dad was and still is a single parent. In fact, he never got married. Kuroo was invested in his own made-up series of getting to know the tall, blond and pretty dad with a son named Tobio.

That day the two of them were by the swing sets. Kuroo thought that he had done enough snooping around and _casually_ walked past them in hope to hear those sweet, sweet voices again. 

He was thankful to wake up that day.

“Daddy, are you sure this is strong?”   
“Yes, baby. I got you, okay? Daddy will catch you if you fall.”

Kuroo might have cried himself to sleep that night .

Day 32

Kuroo has come so far through his detective series and he was about to end it and finally say hi and maybe get a phone number, a name and some coffee later. 

He put on his lucky shirt and socks for the day. 

Maybe they ran out of luck.

Blond dad was not alone. There was someone else with them. Someone with raven hair and electric blue eyes. Tobio was pulling the raven’s hand excitedly towards the swingset.

“Uncle Tobio, daddy caught me the other day and I didn't fall!”

_Uncle Tobio? So this is uncle Tobio._

“Yeah? Were you scared?” His voice contrasts the blond.   
“Nope. Because daddy will always catch me.”  
“He will, won't he?”

Kuroo still believed in what he heard. He believed that the blond is still single. So he put the ending of his series on hold and jogged a few laps around the park in hope to catch something.

“I cannot believe that to this day, you’re his favourite uncle just because you two got the same name.”

So he _is_ single. And there was still luck in his shirt and the pair of socks.

Day 42

Ten days. Kuroo waited for ten whole days for this. He was back at the park with his lucky shirt and socks. 

Most importantly, he was ready to face it, more specifically them again. 

He started his jog and stopped by the old lady with her plants.

“Grandma! Wish me luck for today, okay?”  
“Do you have a date today Tetsurou?”

Kuroo made an obvious thinking face, “Well I hope I could score a date. I’m going to try to talk to them today though.”

“Very well then, here, take this,” the lady handed a button.

“It was one of my lucky buttons. Have it with you whenever you need some luck. I can’t be here forever.” She smiled kindly.

Kuroo shouted his thanks and skipped away giddily. He’s going to do it.

He was beyond excited to see little Tobio and his dad walking towards the park. 

He wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead and approached the two.

“Hey.” Oh, he’s done it and Tobio was looking up at him weirdly.   
“Hi.” Kuroo takes it back. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready at all.

“You uh, come here often?” Kuroo mentally slapped himself.

So the button wasn’t a lucky button after all since he made a complete fool out of himself.

_Day 42.5_

He was wrong. It was the luckiest button. 

He heard it again, the laugh on an angel. Tobio was confused and he showed it on his face, it was truly the cutest thing kuroo has seen.

“I can forget that and maybe you can start again? I see you around a lot and I assume that you come here often.”

_So not only is he pretty and a great dad, he is also cheeky. Good to know._

“Maybe I can start by catching your name?” Kuroo smiled.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

_Prettiest name with the prettiest face with the prettiest laugh and the most adorable kid he has ever met._

Day 84

Kuroo needs glasses. He does have one so it wasn’t that big of a deal. But the more he stares at this little bundle of joy, the more that he thinks he needs to wear his glasses every day. 

The little bundle of joy being Tobio. After a month plus only did he realise that Tobio looks nothing like Tsukki. Tsukki that he came to develop a little crush on. When did he even start to call Tsukishima _Tsukki_ anyway?

It doesn’t matter. What mattered was Tsukki was a little too young to be a dad and that he never saw Tobio’s mother.

So when Tobio was busy playing in the sand, Kuroo said in a hushed voice.

“I just noticed he looks nothing like you.” The mood changed and Tsukishima had a distant look in his eyes. Did Kuroo strike the wrong chord?

“I get that a lot.”

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it. He’s still the cutest little guy.”

“Sometimes he’s just so cute that it made me wonder how am I able to have a brilliant kid like him as my son? But then he’s not even mine to begin with.” Tsukishima chuckled breathlessly and picked on the skin of his fingers.

 _Oh._ _It made a little sense now._ Tobio whose hair was as brown as dark chocolates that matched his eyes were the opposite of Tsukishima’s blond hair and golden eyes. Tobio whose nose was sharper and lips were plumper than Tsukishima’s. Nothing of Tobio’s appearance matches Tsukishima but his personality was the exact same.

How Tsukishima and Tobio would always politely push their chair back in once they were done with their ice cream. How the two would instinctively pick up rubbish on the floor if they come across any. How they would greet Kuroo with smiles that would stick on him even in his dreams.

“Doesn’t matter honestly. He’s still your exact copy no matter how hard I look.” Kuroo shrugged. He could see that Tsukishima smiled, a really soft one. 

The serenity was interrupted by Takeru jumping on his back and asking him to play catch.

Day 100

Tobio celebrated his fifth birthday and Kuroo was there. He got Tobio a bunny plushie that Tobio wanted so badly.

Day 130

It was like any other evening where Tsukishima would bring Tobio to the park. It was like any other day for Tsukishima but not for Kuroo. The lucky button sits in his right pocket.

“Tsukki.”  
“Yeah?”   
“Wanna go to the museum with me? Tobio could come along too.”

“Hmm? Why though? There’s nothing special going on.” Tsukishima mused.   
“You’ll never know, we might just get lucky.”

“I work there, of course I would know.”

_That damn lucky button._

Day 132

They did go to the museum anyway. Tobio acted as their guide instead of Tsukishima and Kuroo could see, like any other day, how fond Tsukishima is of his kid.

Day 143

“What do you feel about dating guys?”

“I’m bisexual.”

Kuroo gripped the button tightly.

Day 167

“Go on a date with me? Just the two of us.”

Kuroo wasn’t expecting any sort of reply but he got one. 

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Day 170 

Kuroo knocked on Tsukishima’s door. It would be his first time being here despite living so close to them. Kuroo’s sweaty hands were squished inside his _special jeans’_ pocket.

Tsukishima opened the door and Kuroo’s breath was hitched. Tsukishima obviously had his hair styled and put more effort on his outfit.

They usually saw each other in whatever it was they decided to wear to the park. Kuroo often saw Tsukishima in baggy sweatpants and some random shirt. He had the shock of his life when Tsukishima stood in front of him with black jeans.

_His legs. They’re so… long. And pretty._

Kuroo made a mental note to ask Tsukishima out more. How can he not? He needed to see that man in those jeans more.

It was a successful date nonetheless. They both went to pick up Tobio from Kageyama’s house by the end of. Yamaguchi was the one that opened the door and one look at Kuroo got him wiggling his eyebrows at Tsukishima.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“I haven’t said anything yet!”

**Welcome, Kuroo Tetsurou**

It wasn’t easy for a single parent to have a lover. Many would back away from Tsukishima and the nicer ones would tell him that they were not ready. It was hard and Tsukishima always had to ask if they are okay or not.

Tsukishima would always doubt whoever shows a slight interest towards him.

But when it comes to Kuroo, he doesn’t have to worry about it. He knew Kuroo doesn’t care about the fact that Tsukishima has a child. When he asked Tsukishima to be his boyfriend, there was a silent promise. A promise that Kuroo would take care of Tobio like his own.

There’s nothing to not love and accept when it comes to him. Kuroo Tetsurou that would take a bullet for Tobio, he still accepted Tsukishima the way he is and made an effort to go on dates, he is always so attentive. Really, Kuroo is perfect, perfect for his family of two. 

Three now, including Kuroo.

Putting a label on their relationship wasn’t really hard. Tsukishima knew that the moment Kuroo first approached him, this wasn’t going to be like any other friendships.

Kuroo is loved by children, no doubt. However, it was never clear if he loves them or not, but Tsukishima knew that Kuroo loves Tobio. That one incident proved it.

Day 300, 5:30 pm

Tobio had a tantrum. Because “Daddy! I wanna go out and play with uncle Kuroo!” Somewhere along their relationship, Tobio got used to seeing Kuroo every three days or so and he would anticipate every single one of them.

But on that day, it was pouring outside and there was no way for the two of them to go out.

“It’s raining outside, Tobio. Me, uncle Kuroo and you will get sick if we go outside. I’m sure uncle Kuroo is in his house too.” Tsukishima tried to reason with Tobio. It worked, Tobio is a good boy after all.

Until he saw Kuroo jogging down the street in front of his house. 

“Daddy! I saw uncle Kuroo! You said he would be inside. Daddy did you lie?”

_Great, not only did Tobio get upset, he also was accused of being a liar by his own son._

“I didn’t lie, darling. Daddy doesn’t know uncle Kuroo would still go out in the rain. But he’s a big boy so it’s okay. You can’t do that because you’re still my baby.”

Tobio stomped his little feet. Tsukishima started praying.

“But you said I’m a big boy!”  
“Not as big as uncle Kuroo, Tobio. We can’t go out right now.”

“No, I want to go out. Please?” Tobio asked, with glassy eyes also known as Tsukishima’s melting point. But as much as he wanted to give his son what he wanted, the rain was too heavy.

“I tell you what, when the rain is not as heavy like right now, we’ll go out. I’ll call uncle Kuroo for you okay?” 

Tobio didn’t buy it. Not one bit and Tsukishima knows that. He started to hear little sniffles and a whimper.

It’s going to be a long evening.

Day 300, 6:00 pm

Thirty minutes since Tobio started to sit in the corner of the living room. Hiding between the floor-to-ceiling curtains.

Tsukishima tried a few methods even though he knew they wouldn't work. 

Well, one thing worked and he truly dreaded using it. Bibing. The tub of cotton candy ice cream did the job. Tobio crawled out of his hiding spot and into Tsukishima’s lap. He nibbles on the spoon Tsukishima was holding, eyes wet with tears and subdued anger.

“Still mad at daddy?”   
“Hmph.”

_Please don’t grow up too fast._

Day 300, 7:00 pm

Tobio was nowhere to be seen. Tsukishima just got out of the shower and he couldn’t find Tobio anywhere in the house. He frantically searched everywhere in the house. The closet, the kitchen cabinets, the curtains, everywhere. But his Tobio was missing.

It was still pouring outside so there was no way his little boy could have gone out, right? Was what he thought until his eyes drifted to their front door. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

_It was unlocked._

_Day 300, 7:04 pm_

His first instinct was to search at the park. Since Tobio really wanted to see Kuroo. He must have been at the park. Tsukishima used to play sports back in high school, he thought that that was the fastest his heart could beat. But, they were nothing compared to this.

Because he had circled the park and he didn’t see any traces of the mop of brown hair he could pick out from the crowd.

_Where is Tobio?_

Before he was about to break, he gave Kuroo a call.

“Tobio is missing.”  
“Where are you?”   
“The park.”  
“I’ll be there.”

_Day 300, 7:20 pm_

Kuroo came with two umbrellas. He quickly pulled Tsukishima under the one he was holding. Kuroo was warm.

“Why didn’t you call sooner? You’re drenched.”  
“I thought he would be here.”   
“Have you called the others?”   
“No.”   
“Give me your phone. I’ll do that.”

_Day 300, 7:30 pm _

Five phone calls later and five worried people who Tsukishima assumed were out of their house, the two of them walked back to Tsukishima house.

They walked around the area trying to search for something, anything. The rain seemed to make way for them as it started to get lighter and lighter. It was a drizzle and Tsukishima could breathe a little.

_Day 300, 7:45 pm_

It was the first time Kuroo saw Tsukishima cried. There was still no sign of Tobio and they had searched all around the area.

Day 300, 8:00 pm

They met with an equally drenched Kageyama and Yamaguchi. The two also were not able to find his kid. Tsukishima’s head was throbbing and he was exhausted.

He also felt bad for dragging everyone out of the comfort of their own home because he wasn’t careful. He was so angry at Tobio’s parent(s) for leaving him alone but now he was doing the same. Tsukishima wanted to curl into a ball and cry but he couldn’t. Not until he finds his precious missing piece.

_Day 300, 8:15 pm_

Tsukishima cried tears of relief and joy in front of everyone. He doesn’t care anymore. They found Tobio.

The old lady that Kuroo was close with called them over when she saw the group of four walking past her house.

“Tetsurou! Come here for a moment.”  
“Coming!”

They made their way and Tsukishima almost tripped, but Kuroo held him up. 

Tobio was sitting on the chair at her balcony, sipping on a drink. His head perked up by the sound of Kuroo’s voice.

Beside his uncle Kuroo, his Daddy was running towards him. Tobio felt his lips tremble.

He was found.

Tobio wasted no time as he threw himself at Tsukishima. Tsukishima that will always catch him, that will always love him.

“Tobio, daddy was so worried, you can’t do that, okay? No matter how sad and angry you are, you can’t leave daddy alone or daddy will cry.” Tsukishima said that with a shaky voice and hearing that voice, Tobio started wailing. Incoherent words spew out of Tobio’s mouth and Tsukishima could only make out one “I’m sorry daddy” and one “daddy, don’t cry.”

Kuroo finally smiled.

_Day 300, 8:35 pm_

Kuroo carried a sleeping Tobio all the way to their house because Tsukishima looked like he could collapse at any moment.

“Go straight to the bathroom. I’ll come later with a towel okay?” He whispered.   
“Tobio?”   
“I’ll bring him. Don't worry, okay?” Kuroo kissed Tsukishima’s forehead. Too tired to do anything else, Tsukishima stripped down to his boxers and sat in the bathtub. He just wanted the night to be over so he could sleep with Tobio safely in his arms.

While he was waiting, he could hear a Kuroo’s voice echoing.

“Tobio, wake up, bun. We need to shower.”   
“Daddy?”   
“He’s waiting for you.” It’s cute that the two will always search for each other.

Few footsteps later, Kuroo walked in with an awake Tobio. He stretched out his little arms for Tsukishima.

There was only one bathroom in his house and it’s not big. It’s a miracle that three people would fit and there was more space to spare.

Tsukishima thought Kuroo was truly a blessing as he lathered both his and Tobio’s hair with shampoo. His fingers worked wonders on Tsukishima. The bathroom was soon filled with the sweet scent of Tobio’s hair wash and warmth.

_Day 300, 8:50 pm_

Kuroo passed Tsukishima a towel and he wrapped Tobio in one. 

Once they were done dressing Tobio up, Tsukishima gave Kuroo a change of clothes. 

“Sleep over?”   
“You don’t have to ask.”

Day 300, 9:05 pm

Tsukishima felt the bed dipped and a hand caressed the side of his face. He cracked an eye open and Kuroo was looking at him. His eyes were so kind and understanding. Tsukishima doesn’t know if the fact that Tobio went missing still has an effect on him because he started to tear up.

He held Kuroo's hand that was on the side of his face and brought it to mouth. He kissed Kuroo’s palm, it smelled of soap.

“Thank you.”   
“There’s no need. You know I’ll do it again a thousand more times.”   
“That’s sweet but I never want to go through that again.”   
“Sleep, love.”

“I love you.” Tsukishima muttered before he drifted off to sleep.

Kuroo lied awake, feeling a little feverish. He wondered if it was from the rain or the two humans next to him or the confession. Maybe all of them.

** We’re home, Kei. **

Tobio’s sixth birthday. 

Daddy and uncle Kuroo baked a cake with him. Maybe uncle Tobio was not his favourite anymore.

Tobio’s seventh birthday. 

Daddy and papa were with him. They blew seven candles together.

Uncle Tobio got him a remote controlled dinosaur. He will always be Tobio’s favourite uncle.

Tobio’s eighth birthday. 

It was truly the best birthday ever. If you would ask 16 year old Tobio he would say the same.

Seven— almost eight-years-old now, Tobio, with his front tooth missing, sat excitedly at the dinner table. His papa that he missed so much will come through the door any minute now.

Tsukishima was busy preparing their dinner. Due to Tobio’s request to spend his birthday with his dads, Tsukishima couldn’t help but to roll his sleeves up and actually _cook_ some meals.

The front door opened and Kuroo burst in full of energy. 

“Where’s my favourite birthday boy!” 

“Pa!”

“Tobio! C’mere little man.”

Tsukishima watched as Kuroo spinned their son around. Laughter and shrieks filled the space of their home. Their home that was getting a little too small to fit in Kuroo who treated this house as his second home.

Kuroo noticed Tsukishima staring at them. Kuroo eyed him up and down and finally noticed the smell of food wafting in the air.

“Kei, you’re cooking?”

“What does it look like?”

“Get out of the kitchen, I don’t want the house to burn down on our baby boy’s birthday.” Kuroo squished Tobio to his chest.

“Hey!”

The candles were blown and again, the sweet boy would not blow the candles unless his dads blew them with him. Tobio’s finally eight-years-old.

“We’ll give you your gift tomorrow, okay?” 

“Sure!” 

Tobio was up the earliest out of the three. The eight-year-old debated between cuddling with his daddy and papa or wake them up for his long awaited present. He did both.

First he snuggled closer to Kuroo and Tsukishima, swinging his arms on both of their necks. 

“You’re up early.” Tsukishima smiled. “Good morning baby.” He kissed Tobio’s forehead.

“Bun, shh, your old papa needs sleep.” Kuroo grumbled and Tobio stretched Kuroo’s cheeks and giggled. His papa is always so handsome and he loves to watch him doing silly faces.

“But my present!”

“Yeah yeah.” Kuroo sat up and removed the comforter.

“Dibs on the shower!” The raven announced and ran away.

“No!” Tobio ran after him. There was a rule in the house, whoever showers first will get a kiss from Tsukishima. It made mornings really lively and Tsukishima loved it.

Tsukishima watched as the two shared the bathroom mirror together to brush their teeth.

· . ✷ ⊹ ·  
* * . . ˚ . .   
✫ ⊹ ·   
. · . ⋆ *   
. . .

Tobio was blindfolded the entire way. Maybe a surprise visit to the museum or the planetarium? Nevertheless, it doesn’t really matter; as long as he has the people he loves around him.

The eight-year-old found himself piggybacking Kuroo. 

“Tobio?” Tsukishima started, he squeezed Tobio’s hand that was holding his own. The boy hummed in reply.

“Are you ready for your present?”

“Yes!” Tobio was set down and the blindfold was removed. He was met with a dark blue door. He looked up at Tsukishima and Kuroo. Confusion was written all over his face and it was suddenly like almost four years ago, the day when they first met. Tobio was so much taller than he was back then.

“Do you remember saying you want to see me and papa every day?”

“Yes?” It came out as a question more than an answer.

“Well, starting from today, you will.” Tsukishima smiled and opened the door. It was an apartment, bigger than the one he has been living in. Tobio’s jaw dropped open when he caught up.

“We’re all going live together?!” The boy asked excitedly. His eyes reflected the universe in the form of his daddy and papa.

“Yes bun.” Kuroo ruffled his hair.

“You’re going to live with us here forever and ever?!” 

“Yes!” Kuroo returned the enthusiasm. 

Tobio pulled on both of their hands to explore the new space. Tsukishima and Kuroo caught each other’s eyes and couldn’t help but smile, exchanging silent thank you’s and i love you’s.

 _A new chapter then._ Tsukishima thought to himself.

“Next is us getting married, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not the end of their story. It wasn’t my intention that the story turned out this way tbh. So I’ll write what i rlly wanted in the future. 
> 
> Please wait for little Tobio’s adventure with his daddy’s friends!! (Idk when BUT IT WILL HAPPEN!!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it and don’t forget to send the stars your wishes 🌌🔭
> 
> My [twitter!](https://twitter.com/minappletea)  
> My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/minappletea) acc if you have any questions!  
> 


End file.
